


Retirement

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Antiva, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Retirement, Sunsets, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: It was a good run as Inquisitor, but making bows in Antiva is much more enjoyable.





	Retirement

Theo thinks of this as the golden hour: when the sun starts its descent, limning the treeline of the Arlathan Forest with bright light, and diffusing gold over the meadow between his home and the boundary of the woods. Everything is warm and soft and in this hour he forgets the torn calluses on his hand, the invoices scattered around his workshop, or the spots of wood stain speckling yet another shirt.

“Amatus.” Dorian joins him on the terrace, and he too is golden and warm when he wraps his arms around Theo. “Enjoying retirement?”

Theo kisses him. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
